<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuckoo Bird by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663335">Cuckoo Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Tragedy, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Mary Parker were lost in a car accident the day before Matt gets a letter.</p><p>Matt, I honestly hope you're never reading this. I hope we've already come clean long before then, but should anything happen, I thought you deserved to know...</p><p>“Matt, it's ass o clock, what's going on?”<br/>Matt blinked, “I have a son...”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Devil's in the details [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuckoo Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was all bedhead and morning groggy when a knocking pounded on the door, he rubbed his eyes, “Give me a minute,” he shuffled until he found his sweatpants and pulled them on before nearly clipping the corner of a chair as he shuffled out of his room, mind still trying to figure out which way the door was after a rough night and less than 3 hours sleep. The knocking pounded on his skull, making him wince and reach for the wall, “I'm coming,” he called, glaring as he finally found the door frame, after catching his hip on that damn table he just had to have right by the fucking door... He finally pulled the door open and blinked, “Yes?”</p><p>His eyes drifted right as the person seemed to shift, probably shaking themselves out of whatever dumbfounded mindset, “Are you Matthew Murdock?”</p><p>Matt sighed, “Yes,” his head was lifted to shift his neck as the sleep started finally creaking its way out of his joints, “Sorry I was asleep, what's so important at 7 am? I'm not even supposed to be at work for another 2 hours.” He didn't recognize the voice, he couldn't even throw a 'This classifies as over time' to an annoying client over this shit.</p><p>“Sorry, but, unfortunately- this is, difficult but- Do you recall a, Mary Fitzpatrick?”</p><p>Matt blinked, “Mary? Yeah, we were- acquainted in undergrad. She, decided to pursue a different type of career in law so we lost touch pretty quickly actually.”</p><p>“I was told to make sure Matthew Murdock received this after her death.”</p><p>Matt blinked, “Mary's dead? What-”</p><p>“A car accident. It took her and her husband, Richard Parker.” The man seemed to shift, “They, have a young son, Peter. He is being cared for by his aunt and uncle, Richard's brother and his wife, currently.”</p><p>Matt blinked at the envelope settled in his hand, “Thank, thank you.”</p><p>“Sorry to ruin your morning, Mr. Murdock.”</p><p>Matt's fingers ran over the envelope as the man stepped away, stepping back to close the door. He couldn't feel anything through the layers save folded paper and it made him shake his head, turning to find his reader to scan them for him. He settled on the couch and grabbed his phone, “Call-” shit, who would be up this early? “Foggy,” the name automatically came out as he opened the envelope and tucked an ear bud in his ear while swiping it to speaker phone before finding where the first impression of ink on paper was and started running it over it.</p><p>
  <em>Matt, I honestly hope you're never reading this. I hope we've already come clean long before then, but should anything happen, I thought you deserved to know.</em>
</p><p>“Matt, it's ass o clock, what's going on?”</p><p>Matt blinked, “I have a son...” The reader was still going, about how Mary knew they had been careful during their short but meaningful relationship and how Matt had seemed to be right about 'God's will' and about how she didn't have any idea until awhile after, after changing her career path, after her move and her relationship with Richard had started. About how the man had offered, regardless, to be 'dad' even if the child wasn't his, about how she'd known Matt wasn't at a point in his life where kids were something he wanted and knew how he would have stopped everything the moment he knew about the pregnancy to care for the child. He took a deep breathe when it explained that they hoped to tell Peter, hoped to let Peter make the right choice of reaching out to him, but right then they just, couldn't risk derailing his path. “I have a son, and he just lost...” Matt could feel his chest tighten as he tried to take a deep breathe, “She, she wanted to make sure that, that I knew if, something happened.”</p><p>“I'm on my way, buddy, just, deep breath.”</p><p>“There was a car accident. His parents, they're gone, Foggy. The, the guy said his aunt and uncle are watching over him. He's, with people, family he knows.”</p><p>“Buddy, what- how are we moving forward with this?”</p><p>“I, I want to be part of his life...”</p><p>Foggy chuckled, “I knew you'd say that.”</p><p>“But, I don't, I won't take him away from family he knows. I'm just, a stranger.”</p><p>Foggy gave a sniff, “I knew you'd say that too. Let's, reach out and try some neutral contact with the family. Go from there.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah that's, that's a start.”</p><p>-</p><p>Foggy had insisted to go with him... 'neutral party' my ass, Matt knew he'd probably throw a punch before Matt could even get up if it went anyway but good... “Mrs. Parker? Um, I'm Franklin Nelson, this is, my partner Matt Murdock. We, discussed on the phone about-”</p><p>“Peter, yes, um, come in. Ben,” she called toward a doorway, “They're here.”</p><p>“They're here?” was asked in a whisper, Matt's nose scrunched at the smell of oil, old and new, and winced at rough fabric against hands. “Okay- Here we go.” He plastered a small smile on his face as they steps got closer, “Oh, hello um-”</p><p>“Just, call me Matt, please. This, we're just talking, that's all.”</p><p>“People don't bring lawyers to talk.”</p><p>“Not, usually, Foggy is, he's a good long standing friend. I, wanted him here so we can discuss the legal side. He's, been complaining that I've not been able to finish a complete thought verbally since the discovery.”</p><p>Foggy rolled his eyes, “That, right there, is why I'm here. And Matt, no matter how much he claims he's 'fine' needs someone here that's aware of the situation.”</p><p>“Right, okay, um, this way. The kitchen table has enough chairs for everyone.”</p><p>Matt nudged a toy away from his cane on the way before settling in the chair Foggy lead him to. The tension was so thick, fear mixed with- he couldn't even name it, but he felt like there was a physical wall between them. “Is Peter-”</p><p>“No, he's, at school. We've got a few hours.”</p><p>Matt relaxed a bit, Foggy wasn't wrong about being a bit scatter brained, he honestly couldn't even read the other end of the house right now as hyper focused as he was on the two in front of him. “I just, want to say this before, everything. I want to be in his life. I want to get to know him, help him when or if he needs it, but I won't tear him from a family he knows and loves. I would never do that to him after such a tragedy.”</p><p>Matt could feel the tension evaporate, “You, don't want to take him away from us?”</p><p>Matt shook his head, “I, I lost my father, just a few years older than him. I had no one, nothing at that age and was sent to the orphanage afterward. I'd never wish that on anyone, I just, want to be a part of his life, to be there when he needs it, and when you need help with him. Even if, it's a few hours or even days if, you need someone to watch him or- if something happens, he won't be alone. And, hopefully, one day- he'll know that his father cared about him, even if he didn't know until much later.”</p><p>Foggy flinched when Matt elbowed his side, “Oh, right.” He could taste tears, hear the relieved deep breaths as Foggy dug in his bag, pulling some papers from his bag, “Since, oh boy, legal speak aside, Matt doesn't want to take custody away from you. But he does want the boy taken care of, in case- of another tragedy, we have a contract for everything. Matt can file for paternity at any point in the boy's life, prior to age 21, receiving custody in this case due to the, events, and he is agreeing not to. Provided everyone can agree not to block anyone's presence in the boy's life. If Peter chooses to, contact stops. But only if Peter chooses, Matt agrees that that is understandable and agreeable when the child becomes old enough to make that choice. He's also agreed that, especially now, the truth might be a lot for the kid to understand, so- he is, willing to be, whatever roll you'd like for him. Family friend, distant cousin-”</p><p>Ben sniffed and rubbed his nose, “He'd, he knew Richard, his- dad- had another brother. He, never met him, we, can probably, claim Matt's an uncle.”</p><p>“It doesn't have to be family, it could just be a friend.”</p><p>May shook her head, “No, not a friend, after this, it's family.”</p><p>“Matt also insists on supplying child support,” Foggy reached out, “It's scaled up at specific points in life when it is need- birthdays, holidays, Christmas- if that's what you celebrate, if not the month of December has a-”</p><p>“We, that's too much... Child support in New York-”</p><p>“We know,” Foggy reached out to hold May's hand. “Matt doesn't want you worrying.”</p><p>Matt shifted, “Put whatever you don't need into a savings account for him, you'll need it eventually, if not he can use it for his education later.”</p><p>“On one condition, your name's on it, in case something happens and we can't access it.”</p><p>Matt blinked, “Um, only- only to deposit, unless something happens. And I can do that just knowing the account.”</p><p>“Not if, we're gone. We want you to have the access to it if Peter needs it.”</p><p>“Yeah, we'll, that can be tabled, we can, draw up another agreement about- payable upon death clauses. It would go to Peter either way if something did happen to you. They'd set it up in a trust until he turns 18, that's, what my dad did for me.”</p><p>“Okay, so-” Matt tilted his head as Ben went quiet, May was shuffling a page toward him, pointing out something, “What's this, about-”</p><p>Foggy leaned over, “Ah, yeah, Matt wanted you two to be the choosing party of 'When' Peter knows about his parentage or if he even is informed. At least until the age of 21.”</p><p>Matt sighed and leaned back, “I'm, going to be honest with you both, so, forgive the language. When I lost my dad, if- honestly if someone had shown up and claimed to be my biological father? I would have punched him in his fucking face and never talked to him again. I, the boy's just gone through a huge tragedy. And, I don't want to ruin his memory of his father or his family in any way. So, at least until he's old enough to hopefully understand, I'm leaving the 'when' of him being told, to you. Considering I'm just, a stranger, I didn't want to put you two in any more duress than I probably already am.”</p><p>“Okay, so, is this, on a time limit?”</p><p>Matt shook his head, “Take your time, if you'd like a legal party, non-bias,” his head tilted toward Foggy, “Feel free to have them take a look at it. I would, let's say, recommend not going to Marci Stahl though, she is probably bias. She's dating Foggy, but she'd also probably nudge you into more child support.”</p><p>Ben let out a huff of laughter, “This is, already too much.”</p><p>Matt smiled as he stood, “It's getting late, you probably need to get to the bus stop soon to pick Peter up.”</p><p>Matt's arm was grabbed, “You, could come with us. To meet him.”</p><p>Matt sniffed, feeling himself starting to lose his professional demeanor, “I'd like that.”</p><p>Foggy was just as chatterbox as ever on the way to the stop, though it was more describing the area, “They have like actual houses and trees, Matt why are we still in the Kitchen?”</p><p>“Because it's home, buddy,” Matt shook his head, feeling like the weight that had been sitting on his chest lifting before it slammed back down at the sound of a bus approaching. “The bus?”</p><p>“Yeah, buddy, the bus.” Foggy reached up to squeeze his arm back. “Deep breath.”</p><p>Matt snorted out a laugh as the bus brake huffed to a stop, “Right, breathing is a requirement.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Matt's heart rate shot up when the bundle of energy shot out of the bus to hug May's legs, “Aunt May, Uncle Ben... Didn't you work today?”</p><p>“Took a day off, kiddo, I got someone I want you to meet. This is your Uncle Matt, and his buddy Foggy. They stopped by to make sure everything's okay and to see if we needed any help watching you on the weekends.”</p><p>Matt's heart swelled, “We're off on weekends, might have some paperwork to work on but we can do that outside the office.”</p><p>Peter was shifting as he clung onto May's skirt while taking Ben's hand, “I haven't met you before.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's, a little difficult to get out of the Kitchen sometimes,” Matt held up his cane, straightening his glasses.</p><p>Ben whispered to Peter about Matt being blind, explaining it's sometimes difficult and even dangerous to walk the streets in an area you're unfamiliar with without your sight. “Come on, someone needs to get started on his homework, and I think May made meatloaf for dinner.”</p><p>Matt did not miss hearing the slight unnerving noise as Ben scooped the kid up to hold him against his shoulder. Ben turned toward them after May and him passed, Peter shaking his head furiously at them “Actually, Foggy and I just ate before we headed over.”</p><p>Peter was nodding at him before smiling at May's voice bringing up what he learned at school, before chattering on. Foggy was nudging him and grumbling, “Easy, Murdock.”</p><p>“You didn't hear their heartbeat, Foggy, something tells me we just dodged a bullet.”</p><p>“You owe me dinner when we get home.”</p><p>“Put it on my tab.”</p><p>“Racking up the lawyer's fees, buddy. I did tell you I'm on the clock for this whole thing, didn't I?”</p><p>Matt grinned, “Nope, you came here as a friend, remember, not a lawyer. We had no discussion or accepting of terms for payment. But, I will admit to owing you a drink, and food later.”</p><p>“I'll take it.”</p><p>Matt snorted as they quickened their pace to catch up. “So, the weekend?”</p><p>May smiled as she shifted to walk at his side, “Yeah, during the day, when he'd be at school would be ideal. If, that's okay?”</p><p>“It's fine. We don't have court on weekends and if need be I'm sure Foggy can be the one on 'emergency' contact for the law firm.”</p><p>Foggy sighed, dramatic little shit, “I see what you're doing, you're making an excuse for me to be the one getting all the calls and dealing with all the 'stupid' questions.”</p><p>Matt just smiled at him, “I have no idea what you're talking about. At least it's billable as overtime?”</p><p>“Only for the ones that aren't pro bono,” Foggy grumbled before chuckling.</p><p>-</p><p>Matt was actually starting to worry about brain deterioration as the time went on. “Wait, what was the question again?” Peter just laughed and repeated it, it was something he'd gotten stuck on, “Okay, that, isn't making sense to me.” He was 3 glasses in though, it could have something to do with that, it didn't help that Foggy was making sure he'd actually taken the offered drink even if they hadn't eaten since... well it had been long enough Matt wasn't quiet sure if that garlic scent from Foggy was from the other day or the slight seasoning from the meatloaf they'd passed up.</p><p>“Peter's very advanced, he's such a smart kid,” May kissed her nephew's head as she looked at the paper and smiled, “Peter, sound that word out slower.”</p><p>Matt was giggly drunk, he laughed, not thinking about if it would hurt the child's feelings when he tilted his head toward Foggy, “Adam ant.”</p><p>Peter was shifting in his chair, “Adam ant?”</p><p>“Sorry, it's, an inside joke, Foggy was trying to learn some braille in college. I was showing him some of my books.”</p><p>“I'm horrible at Braille, I gave up trying after like a month.”</p><p>“He, for some reason always had a problem with A's. I still don't understand that. But he was just, making a fuss about a word and he just goes 'Adam ant? What is Adam ant doing in the middle of a statement?' I honestly thought it was a misprint at first that I missed, that whole 'your brain fills in the blanks' type of thing? But he misread adamant. The witness was adamant they saw something, we had to disprove how that was possible for the mock trial. Was pretty easy once we subpoenaed an ophthalmologist for information. She was barley able to see 20 feet away, much less 40 with any sort of clarity. The whole case hinged on that one witness, it was a joke really.”</p><p>“It was like, what, our first mock trial?”</p><p>Matt shrugged, smiling, “Um, probably? It was... a long time ago.”</p><p>“So, she couldn't see what she said she saw, so you won?” Peter was tapping his pen.</p><p>Matt nodded, “She had really bad vision, it was documented. She couldn't even legally drive in her home state because of how bad it was. And I think it actually has to be really bad vision to even get daytime driving restriction, much less no driving period.”</p><p>Foggy shrugged at Peter, “I don't know all those laws, most of the times we have to look them up when we need them. The biggest thing about being a lawyer is you're always doing homework.”</p><p>Matt nodded, “Yep.”</p><p>Peter giggled as he scribbled something down, “Homework is okay.”</p><p>“It can get boring sometimes, though. Matt was always reading ahead in school.”</p><p>Matt nearly knocked his glass over and caught it, barely, when he tried to wave a dismissive gesture toward Foggy, “I had to read ahead, if I didn't- well, let's just say some folks aren't nice or follow the laws about accessibility for blind students.”</p><p>Foggy nodded, “That is completely true. Always remember touch and sound is the only way they can understand things, so if someone can't see the board, ya gotta have their back to make sure they have backup in case the teacher is a jerk. And report them for it if they still are a jerk about helping to make sure everyone can learn.”</p><p>Matt slipped up, waving a hand before covering his glass, “No more, May, thank you. We need to be getting home at some point. Isn't it nearly Peter's bedtime?” Foggy tensed up close by as he checked his watch.</p><p>“A bit longer won't hurt, and he's still got some homework left.”</p><p>Peter yawned just a few minutes later, making Matt shift and smile, “Need to get my homework done.”</p><p>Matt was grinning at the sleepy eye rubbing, “How much more do you have?”</p><p>“Um, just math, that's easy.” Peter was scribbling away, only slowing down to rub his eyes or yawn. “There, all done,” Peter tapped his pages on the table before shuffling over to hand them off to Ben, “I'm gonna get ready for bed.”</p><p>Matt was grinning, “Goodnight Peter.”</p><p>He could hear Foggy's face splitting in a grin at Peter waving, “Night Uncle Matt, it was nice to meet you and Foggy. I guess I'll see you on Saturday?”</p><p>Matt nodded, “I wouldn't miss it for the world.” He stumbled upright as he reached out for his cane, “We should head back. I, don't particularly like the train.”</p><p>“Yeah, so, we have something for you,” May tapped his arm before leading him back to the dining table. “Um, Foggy, counselor,” Foggy snapped upright and shuffled closer, “I know we've had a few drinks but, this is still legally binding, right?”</p><p>Foggy nudged Matt, who shuffled and glared toward him, “Yeah, he's still capable.”</p><p>“Ass,” Matt grumbled at him before tilting his head at the sound of pen on paper. “What?”</p><p>“They're signing the contract. They just need your signature and mine as witness and it's binding.”</p><p>Matt sniffed and chuckled as Foggy showed him where his line was, signing it after him. “Thank you.”</p><p>“I don't believe in kicking anyone out of their child's life, Mr. Murdock. Not without a valid reason. And not knowing about him, isn't valid in my opinion, considering the first thing you did was contact us and make sure he was safe and happy and didn't want to take him from a loving home.” Matt didn't even flinch at the hug, just grabbed Ben back before the paper was folded and pressed into his hand, “Saturdays and Sundays, at least while we all settle in, is 8am alright? Until, maybe 4?”</p><p>Matt nodded, “That's, fine, you'll- have to give me some information though. Um, allergies, things he just, doesn't like, um, emergency numbers.”</p><p>Ben slapped his shoulder, “May is already swapping numbers with Foggy, I'm sure he'll be happy to make sure you have it and we'll have several days to get everything hammered out.”</p><p>May gave him a hug, “The one big thing we were wondering about, would you be comfortable baby sitting him at your place? We figured somewhere you're more comfortable with would be safer for you, at least, knowing where everything is.”</p><p>Matt blinked and nodded, “Yeah, that's fine. Um, make sure to pack him a 'play date' bag? Something with some toys he likes and maybe a change of clothes in case of messes?”</p><p>“We already have plans, don't worry.” May was still chattering with Foggy, making sure to get his address while he was just lead along side. “We'll see you on Saturday.”</p><p>“Oh, Sunday, um, I usually go to church. Is, is that a problem?”</p><p>May shook her head then laughed, “No, that's not a problem, the problem might be keeping him still long enough for the service.”</p><p>Matt sniffed and laugh, “Yeah, I was, not the best kid when it came to Mass either when I was little.”</p><p>“Go home, have a good night sleep, give us a call if you have more questions. We'll see you on Saturday.”</p><p>Matt nodded as Foggy led him down the street, smiling as Foggy bumped his shoulder, “Hey, buddy, you okay?”</p><p>“I have a son,” Matt sniffled and nodded at Foggy's question, feeling the tears start up, “I think I finally understand 'rubber faced clown',” Foggy let out a squawk of laughter when Matt tripped and grabbed onto him as he just couldn't help the tears of relief.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was supposed to be writing WereWolf Matt, not this heart wrenching stuff &gt;.&lt; wtf brain?!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>